The Mysterious Box
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: A box was sent for the Elgang, and it's from Glaive. It looks just like a normal box, so... Nothing chaotic would happen, right?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: Hello~ XDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: ... BakaAuthor... You said that you would freaking update EFTP first, right..?**

**3: Sorryyy... QwQ Just got a new idea, since it's pretty random, soooo~ XDDDDDDDD #slapped XwX**

* * *

**Classes: **

**Elsword- RS**

**Aisha- EM**

**Rena- WS**

**Raven- BM**

**Eve- CN**

**Chung- DC**

**Ara- SD**

**Add- LP**

* * *

**On to the story~**

* * *

"HA! I WIN!" Raven shouted in victory, fist pumping the air.

"Aw... Why do you keep winning?" Chung whined.

"Chung, switch!" Elsword exclaimed, grabbing the remote from Chung's hand before the Hamel Prince decided to wait for his turn again.

Aisha shook her head. "Honestly, have you guys ever stopped playing a day?" "Nope." They replied, continuing to play the fighting game.

"Hey, guys! Glaive sent us something!" Ara came in, carrying a box.

The Elgang members quickly gathered around the box right after Ara placed the box on top of a table.

"I wonder what's inside!" Rena said excitedly.

"I hope it's not maid outfits again..." Elsword paled.

"Who is going to open it?" Eve asked. "But... It's empty... I shook the box earlier." Ara said. "Let's just try it. There might be something secretly inside." Rena said. "Okay..."

Ara tried to pull the ribbon off. "Uh... Guys? It's not opening..." she said. Hearing this, Eve summoned her weaponry(?) and other shiny(?) objects(?). "Woah, woah! Eve! You're going to destroy the box later!" Elsword said. Ignoring him, Eve started to cut the box, but the shiny object(?) won't move an inch. She unsummoned the weaponry.

"It seems that this box is made from diamond.(?)" She stated.

"Uh... Guys..? The ribbon?" Ara reminded them. "Wait, let me get the scissors!" Aisha exclaimed, dashing off.

"Glaive must be very rich to be able to buy a box made from diamond like this!" Chung commented. "The question is... why..?" Add said.

"HEAAAAH!" Raven shouted, stabbing his blade into the box(?), which went in. "HAH! Made of diamond?! More like made of cotton!" he said proudly before pulling his blade. ... Pieces of Raven's blade fell down onto the floor.

The Blade Master sulked in a corner looking at his destroyed blade. (?) They all sweatdropped.

"Let me try!" Chung exclaimed, reloading his silver shooters.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR**

The bullets got reflected from the box, revealing the mysterious box, as clean as ever!

"Aw..." Chung pouted.

Frustrated, Add got a chainsaw(?) and tried to cut the box along with the table. (?) Well... The table got cut into half(?), but the box was undamaged! (?)

"... Could someone get a dog to bite the box open?" Elsword said. "NO!" Rena and Chung disagreed.

"Don't torture the poor soul!"(?) Rena scolded.

"Don't hurt the puppy!" Chung exclaimed.

"Then get Unohound! That guy(?) could literally eat anything!" Elsword replied.

"DON'T TORTURE THE POOR SOUL!" Rena yelled. (?)

"BURN IT?" Raven asked.

"DON'T!"

"SLAP IT OPEN?"(?)

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Elsword disagreed.

"STOMP IT OPEN?"

"What?" Chung blinked.

"EAT IT?" (?)

"YOU FIRST, THEN!" Elsword yelled.

"THEN HOW ABOUT-" "Guuuys! I got the scissors!" Aisha exclaimed. "Good timing, Aisha!" Rena, who is already frustrated from the random argue, said.

After they finally opened the box, Ara found a note stuck onto the ribbon they cut off. "Ng? What's this-" She became quiet in an instant.

"Hm? What's up?" Add took the note from her hand and read it out loud.

* * *

This is the Burning Box, where everything burns, literally.

\- Glaive

* * *

Elsword laughed. "No way! The box would burn itself, then!"

This time Elesis took the paper. "Down here... he said it's made from fire-proof materials."

Chung put his hand inside. "There's nothing in it- AAAAAAAHHHH! MY HANDDD! IT BURNNNSSSS!" he yelled, running around in circles. He calmed down once he put his hand in a bucket of water. "Phew..."

"Are you kidding me?! There's no way that an empty box could burn people!" Elsword put his hand inside the box as well. "OUW, OUW, OUW, OUW! THE BURNING PART'S NO JOKE!" he yelled before dousing his burning hand with water.

Aisha and Rena glanced at each other before throwing a leaf and a paper inside. Let's just say... they flipped the box upside down and a few pieces of ash came out. "IT'S TRUE!" they yelled in terror.

"What exactly is inside?!" Raven picked up the box and took a look inside. "Hey! It's- MY EYEEESSSS! IT BURNSSSS!" he yelled, throwing the box upwards in panic. The box fell down onto Add's head, who immediately threw the box away from his head. Sadly to say, the ends of his hair got burnt up. "MY HAIR!"

Ara gulped as she stared at the box near her foot. She kicked the box away from her. Unfortunately, the part that hit the box became a little burnt. "MY SHOE!" she cried.

In the midst of their panic, Aisha and Rena could only stare at each other, thinking, '_What should we do?!_' Eve just stayed poker faced.

To increase the terror, the box started to burn the Elgang mansion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsword jerked upwards from his bed. "I-It's a dream?" He stared at his room, just normal as always. "Phew... It's only a dream..." he muttered before going back to sleep.

* * *

**~The next day~**

Elsword, Raven, and Chung are playing fighting games like they always did.

"Hey, guys! Glaive gave us something!" Ara exclaimed, carrying the same, terrifying box.

Elsword widened his eyes. "Wait, Ara, Don't open that thing!" he shouted in panic.

"Eh?" Too bad, she already opened it. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Elsword yelled, closing his ears and eyes.

"Aww~ So cuteee~" Aisha 'aww'ed at the baby Hatchling inside looking at them curiously before hugging it.

"What's wrong with you, Els?" Elesis asked, cradling a baby Tree Knight.

"Maybe he has a phobia for cute things now."(?) Eve simply stated, a Mystic flying near her.

"Really?" Chung asked incredulously, a baby Panda Bear sitting on the ground beside him.

"Why world, why..?" Elsword muttered, sulking in emo corner. A teen Berthe hopped down from the box and nuzzled itself at the Rune Slayer, who patted his head.

Ara hugged the Kumiho pet. "Kawaiiiii~ She reminds me of Eun!" she exclaimed. "_I do NOT look like that!_" Eun disagreed in Ara's mind.

"Mini Glaive? ... Nah, it's not Glaive." Add commented, looking at the Reaper pet below him.

* * *

Glaive chuckled in amusement. "They never cease to amuse me. Now... What should I do next..?"

A few days later screams are heard in the Elgang mansion.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THE CATS! THE SWARM OF CATS!"

"GET THEM BACK INTO THE CAGE!"

"OKAY- HEY, WHO IN THE WORLD GLUED THE FREAKING CAGE?!"

"THE HORROR!"

* * *

**3: Nyahahahaha~ XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: You and your brain... *shakes head***

**3: I know, right? XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Sorry if it's not that funny... QwQ**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
